galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ark Einstein
final contingency to preserve the human race, societies and technology in case exterminating the xnux failed Actually that is quite brilliant and does fit perfectly into the GC Universe. It is so good I am jealous I didn't come up with that idea. Of course there SHOULD have been a contingency plan...perhaps even more than one. So yes I full heartedly agree with that concept sofar !! VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice. The only suggestion I have would be that Ark Einstein is just the first of a small class (10 or so) of "last hope" ships. Some functioning as sleeper ships a lot longer than expected... Knight Ranger (talk) 21:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) no. the Ark Einstein was gigantic a lot bigger than current arsanal ships. but pretty primitive simple and struddy design. it wa ment to inter galactic journy (between galaxies) and had humongus engines both multiple extra long range multi use modiflied jump engines and the than expirimintal ISAH engines with special modifucations. and there was a lot gear data and more than 100.000.000 colonist on a single ship. in short it was huge it was ment to give the colonist the tools and the papulation to set up a highly technological socoity (with zero support). with the gear and colonist unloded and realesed in stages. Gnume (talk) 21:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) no. the Ark Einstein was gigantic a lot bigger than current arsanal ships. but pretty primitive simple and struddy design. it wa ment to inter galactic journy (between galaxies) and had humongus engines both multiple extra long range multi use modiflied jump engines and the than expirimintal ISAH engines with special modifucations. and there was a lot gear data and more than 100.000.000 colonist on a single ship. in short it was huge it was ment to give the colonist the tools and the papulation to set up a highly technological socoity (with zero support). with the gear and colonist unloded and realesed in stages. ---- Well Size isn't all that problematic. Even today I mean with present or near future technology a big structure could be built in Earth orbit. Such plans exist since the 50ties , but to make this great idea work with GC Universe ...100 Million is a lot ...how about ...1- 2 Million ? That is still quite a bit. Such a a ship "in case the Xunx War goes wrong" would be seen by the world population as if the Authorities had very little confidence in the original plan (of killing the Xunx) meianing if you aiming to get 100 Million colonists ....that would certainly need lots of advertisment to get 100million volunteers... That means it would certainly not a secret (or low key) project. It also would not be forgotten...100 Million Colonists...That means as soon as the Xunx war was over someoen would have sent a ship after them, to tell them...hey guys no need to flee...we did it.. I really love the idea and I think it has enormous potential...even more it is a LOGICAL idea ..and the ship should be really big...But not a 100 Million ?? And a jump between Galaxies was alsonot possible...not even with Tech Level 7 (when the Union started to built the Bridge) The reason they built it was ....there was no technology that could reach that far... The Blue did it and so did a (Yet to be discovered number of Dai Than) The Dai used a Ancient gate and the Blue used a Engines and Propulsion they salvaged of UNI ships (Tech level 11) I am not saying no....just saying it needs some thinking ..to make it work. Is that okay? I mean I don't want to crush your idea or so... (Image : Concept Ark Einstein - ...;-) (VR) ---- i still am not sure about the size and shape so maybe. i need to get the idea flashed out more first. and by my plan the first vestiges of the plans (an total earth annihilation was predicted by the wars and the political climate (the guardians intervention prevented that) and series of plans ware made for survival of humanity with plans to build deep under ground sealed bunkers. with the people participating entering a cyro sleep. the machinery that was build was very similar to that needed to space travel so it was take, adapted and upgraded to be used on the Ark.) started around 1950 on earth gathering people (frozen using the most advanced cyro tech of the time (batter than that was commercially available). they got restored and healed by the guardian with the rest of humanity) and building machinery and data cache that was merged into the final plan and into the Einstein Ark after being updated and repaired. and the ship was probably was lunched in around 2101 so people was gathered for a 151 years so 100 Million may be possible. Gnume (talk) 23:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) No worries about details and size and stuff...the idea is great and I am sure we can "tie it in" into GC Canon. Just play and work on your concept and whenever you think you're ready let me know and we take whatever you came up with and tweak it a little so it fits the Universe. Again I love the idea and there is lots of room in the Concept Category to deposit and display whatever ideas you have. The concept of alternate plans to "War against the Xunx" is one I really like as it makes a lot of sense.Contingency is a big issue and I agree Earth would not gamble it all on just one plan. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 23:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gnume, do you want me to use the Einstein Concept in the stories or do you want to run with it? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 23:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) i need to finish it first. im a bit stuck at the moment. the only way out i currently see is using a TL 13 society or higher thet left the multiverse but left artifects behind. to use it as a plot device. ill try to continou the next few days. Gnume (talk) 23:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Transplanted the conversation to the proper talk page Gnume (talk) 23:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) If I understand you correctly you want to write in the GC Universe , right? Well that's cool ! In order for it to become/ to be Canon I would love if you read this: Writing in the GC Universe Because: Like any writer I am very protective about my writing and while I can't stop anyone from copying or creating GC Fiction. It won't be Canon, official or part of the GC Universe unless I endorse / authorize it. I want to make sure the character of my "baby" doesn't change. But that does not mean you can't write or should not write for the GC Universe, be it stories or GalNet pages, but it it means it has to have the GC spirit/feel. Silvak who started to write GC Stories managed exactly that and thus is endorsed by me. So with saying that I look forward to see / read your stories of the GC Universe..;-) VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 03:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) i understand that. i write the idea so some other author can use it if he can. my main writing is mostly technical and editing. so i probably wont be writing stories myself. but providing fragments like this(i need to finish it soon) is what ill probably do. :-) Gnume (talk) 04:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) And at that you do a wonderful job with the editing and the technical writing. I know you disabled the useless chat but if you ever wanted to ask stuff let me know of course. Well since you are not taking the Einstein concept I will use it in the new Story. (If that is okay) VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:36, July 8, 2013 (UTC) as i said you are welcome to use it. but please let me finish it first. :-) Gnume (talk) 10:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) No Hurry at all..I am still at the rewrite.. I willhowever mention the program in the chapter where the Vikings leave Earth I hope that is okay Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 10:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC)